


you're stuck with us.

by lesbialien



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, First Kiss, cat and lena have the most entertaining friendship, lab partners alex and lena smoke weed together, lowkey insecure lena luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbialien/pseuds/lesbialien
Summary: Anonymous requested: "Why haven't you kissed me yet?" for Agentcorp. College AU.





	you're stuck with us.

“Fucking dammit, you two aren’t allowed to be partners anymore,” Cat exclaimed as Alex and Lena won yet another game at game night. “It’s not fair that you’re both geniuses who somehow understand each other on some otherworldly level,” she added before tossing back the rest of her drink. The duo had won nearly every game that night, excluding one round of Pictionary and one round of Taboo, won by Winn and James and Cat and Kara respectively.

“Hey, it’s not our fault that your mind went somewhere else at Kara’s charade of ‘eating a lollipop’,” Lena retorted with a smirk thrown in Cat’s direction, watching Kara bury her face in her hands and Cat wrap a protective arm around her girlfriend to pull her closer. The dark haired woman laughed as Cat flipped her off, and she hopped up from her spot on the couch. “I’m gonna go get some fresh air.”

“I’ll join you,” Alex replied, following Lena out of the younger woman’s apartment and up onto the roof. It was Lena’s first time hosting the group’s game night after getting to know all of them over the course of the semester. They had all warmed up to her immediately the first time Alex invited her new biochem lab partner over, and she had been included in the group’s weekly tradition ever since. And even though she was already an established member of the friend group, she had been extremely anxious that something would go wrong.

Lena took a deep breath and let out a sigh of relief, looking up at the stars as she walked outside onto the roof. The rooftop access of her building had been the selling point of the apartment for her, in addition to its proximity to the university. She spun around to look at Alex with a warm smile on her face as she walked backwards further onto the roof. Her smile slowly turned into a playful smirk as she pulled a joint and a lighter out of the pockets of her light denim jacket and held them out on display to Alex, raising her eyebrows in silent, hopeful question. Alex chuckled and nodded in response. “Yes, please.”

Lena beamed at Alex’s response, bringing the joint between her lips and lighting it. “Thank god. I needed this,” she said, pausing to take a long inhale before continuing. “I don’t know why I’ve been so nervous about tonight. I’ve been hanging out with your friends every week for months, but having them all over feels different,” she added, passing the joint to Alex.

“They’re your friends too, Lee,” she replied, stepping closer to take the joint and repeat Lena’s actions, trying to muffle her cough. “You always call them my friends, but you’ve been a part of this group ever since you won Settlers of Catan that first game night.”

Lena laughed and leaned one shoulder up against the closest wall, Alex doing the same so that the pair were facing one another. “I guess having them all here tonight just makes that fact more real,” Lena said quietly, biting her lip and looking down at her feet. “It’s just something I’m not used to–having a group of friends, you know?” she admitted, looking back up to meet Alex’s eyes.

Alex smiled sadly at Lena and nodded. “I know,” she replied. “But you’re stuck with us now, Luthor. Whether you like it or not,” she added, earning another laugh from Lena.

“Well, fuck. I was only pretending to be your friend because I wanted your biochem expertise,” she joked, grabbing the joint back from Alex’s hand and taking a puff. Alex laughed and dramatically brought her fist to her chest, feigning hurt and disbelief in response. Eventually their laughter subsided into a comfortable silence and they both looked up at the sky, passing the joint back and forth every so often and enjoying each other’s presence.

After however many minutes had passed, Lena finally broke their silence. “Hey, Al?” she asked, still looking up at the stars.

“Hmm?” Alex replied, turning to look at Lena earnestly.

Lena finally met Alex’s gaze and sighed softly. “Why haven’t you kissed me yet?”

Alex’s eyes widened slightly, taken aback by Lena’s blunt question. “I-I didn’t know…I didn’t know that was something you wanted me to do,” Alex sputtered out.

“Is it something  _ you _ want to do?” Lena asked hopefully, suddenly feeling unsure but still subconsciously taking a small step closer. “Because if it’s not, it’s totally fine. We…we can forget I ever said anything. I would never want to ruin our fr–”

Alex took Lena’s face gently in both of her hands and brought their lips together, effectively silencing Lena’s insecurities. Lena immediately responded by bringing her free hand up to tangle it in Alex’s hair, gripping lightly and pressing her body up against Alex’s.

After a few moments, Lena felt Alex smiling into their kiss and pulled back slightly to rest their foreheads together. They both opened their eyes and let out quiet, happy giggles, both because of the kissing and because of the effect of the weed. “I’ve literally wanted to do that since we met on the first day of lab,” Alex admitted, her soft blush barely visible in the dark night. “Kara’s been trying to convince me that you felt the same way, but I didn’t believe her.”

“Our study sessions would have been a lot more fun if you had taken your sister’s advice,” Lena teased, bringing her lips back to Alex’s softly before pulling back again. “We could’ve done a lot more of that.”

Alex chuckled and pecked Lena’s lips quickly. “We have plenty of time for more of that,” she reassured with a grin. “Like I said, you’re stuck with us. Even more so now.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Lena whispered, gently pushing Alex back against the wall and guiding their lips together once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on here so...let me know what you thought maybe? And follow agentcorps on Tumblr because we've got some more prompts in our ask box that we'll hopefully be posting soon!


End file.
